guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Paradigm
Dr. Paradigm (Dr.パラダイム, Dokutā Paradaimu) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, who made his first appearance in Guilty Gear 2: Overture. He is the leader of Ganymede, a colony in which Gear reside peacefully away from humans. Character Design ... Gallery Dr. Paradigm's Image Gallery Personality Although he's a Gear, he's very studious and flexibly absorbs all kinds of information. He's extremely rational and understands the world's logic in his own way. Conversely, he has a very stubborn personality once set in his ways, especially when it comes to humans. Although he is not hostile towards them, he thinks lowly of humanity and frankly doesn’t care if they go extinct. Story Background As a Gear himself, he took leadership of independent-type Gears, who had nowhere to go after the Crusades. He has a deep knowledge of The Backyard. Further, he plays an important role since he can operate the searching program. He is very prideful and is not very good at interacting with others, but for some reason, he gets along with Izuna. He needs water to live comfortably. ''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' The Ganymede Archipelago, a obscure colony of self-aware Gears, was suddenly attacked by a mysterious army known as the Vizuel. The Vizuel were attacking and sublimating Gears in an attempt to find “The Key”. Sensing the work of the creator of the Gears known as “That Man” Dr. Paradigm sent his associate Izuna to search for a man who was known to work with That Man on the Gear project, a man named Frederick. Izuna would soon return with Sol Badguy. Sol came seeking the assistance of Dr. Paradigm in releasing Ky Kiske from a powerful seal. After a brief fight, Izuna would explain to Dr. Paradigm that Sol was Frederick. Dr. Paradigm explained to Sol why the Vizuel were attacking the Gears. The Key that they were looking for would open “the Cube”; something That Man likely created and stored within the Backyard. The Vizuel attacked the Archipelago and the group fended them off. Dr. Paradigm traveled with Sol to release Ky from the seal. After talking with Ky, the group discovered that the Gear Cells need for The Key were those of Justice. The Maiden of the Grove, who Paradigm thought was being held captive by Illyria, had these gear Cells. Ky, in attempt to save the maiden from sublimation, sacrificed the Thunderseal Sword in order to put a time freeze on her. Dr. Paradigm suggested that they destroy the maiden until he discovered that she was in fact Ky's wife. After discovering that Ky's part-Gear son Sin, who also has The Key, Dr. Paradigm sent Sol and Izuna to search after Sin. Dr. Paradigm and Ky would defend the castle together from the Vizuel. Later, they discovered that Paradigm’s Gear companions had been brainwashed by Valentine and were among the Vizuel ranks. Although Dr. Paradigm was prepared to kill his fellow Gears, Ky offered to subdue the Gears long enough for Paradigm to undo the brainwashing; together, they were able to defeat the Vizuel and save the Gears. The two later caught up to Sol and the others. Ky, Sin, and the knights of Illyria held off the Vizuel while Paradigm, Sol, and Izuna chased after Valentine. When they got to the gate to the Backyard, That Man appeared. He put a binding spell on Paradigm and Izuna to fight Sol. After the battle, That Man escaped into the gate, but only after putting another spell on the group to help them endure the immense pressure of the Backyard. They caught up to Valentine, who already put the Key into motion. Sin, arriving late, helped Dr. Paradigm and Izuna fight off Valentine in her new form while Sol stopped The Cube from opening. When the Cube was closed, Valentine appeared to attempt to self-destruct. Dr. Paradigm and the others escaped, and Sol continued to fight Valentine. Some time would pass before a tattered Sol would drop out of the gate. During that time, Dr. Paradigm eavesdropped on the conversation between That Man and Sol regarding “A Merciless Apocalypse”. In the aftermath of the events, Ky would establish an official dominion for Gears in Illyria. Dr. Paradigm would continue to discover a way to release The Maiden of the Grove from the time freeze placed on her. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' In -SIGN- he was hidden in the library of Illyria Castle until Second King Leo seek for his help to devise a plan that allows them to transpast the Absolute Defense: Felion of the Cradle and attack the Conclave. Paradigm spoke with the ONU to gather a massive amount of beacons to track the next surface point of the Cradle as well as the army of every nation surrounding that spot, but in order for the ambush to succeed he asks for Asuka's help so he could create a micro blackhole that combined with Sol's massive strength it should be enough to take down Absolute Defense: Felion. After a delay caused by Bedman and solved thanks to the help of Johnny, Leo and Faust the plan succeeds and the armies of the world attack the Cradle, unfortunately that's not enough to take down the Cradle and thus the Conclave accomplish the first part of their plan... reviving Justice. After the failure of the first plan they need to pin point the next location of the Conclave, and that problem is solved thanks to Sin, now they know that the Conclave is planning to go to Illyria Castle to use St. Elmo's fire and thus fully charge Justice to complete her revival. Paradigm is planning to overload Justice and for that he requires Dizzy's assistance. After placing Sol in the tower of Illyria Castle and Leo, Ky, Sin and Elphelt as supports against an enemy attack the plan began; after some events St. Elmo's Fire stroke the castle and thus Paradigm give Dizzy the order to shot her Gamma Ray successfully overloading Justice and giving the chance for Sol to deliver the final blow that took her down alongside the Conclave. Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- The sudden appearances of massive gears as well as some irregular earthquakes lead Paradigm to investigate the source of this strange phenomena, but only more questions were raised; questions answered thanks to the intervention of Zappa and Faust, who showed themselves in the right moment. Those anomalies were caused by Information Flares, a common phenomena that disappears after a while, but in this particular case, such flares weren't disappearing; in fact, they were expanding around the world and coming in contact with the Japanese people due to their disease caused by Asuka more than 100 years ago; they overload with information becoming massive Gears, and keep growing until they become anti-matter and explode, causing the aforementioned earthquakes. Dr. Paradigm, alongside Zappa, keep investigating those phenomena to determine the time these flares would engulf the world and thus causing the extinction of humanity. The results were more alarming than expected, as they only have 52 hours for that to happen, and in order to stop such flares they need to revive Justice as Aria due to her being the cause of the irregularities of the Information Flares. After Asuka's exchange of words with Sol, they gathered together in the Strategy Room of Illyria Castle to devise a plan to track down Ariels and Justice's location as well as the method that would make Jack-O' fuse with Justice. They decide to fire the Saint Oratorio (a type of unlimited magic energy) to accomplish the merger and they will use Ariels' blood to track her location. The plan was settled and Paradigm formed a team with Zappa, Randy and Asuka to relocate themselves to the original lab of the Gear Maker and prepare the Saint Oratorio. After Sol's group went to Ariels' location. they engage in battle, and shortly after, Paradigm and the others fired the Saint Oratorio, an opportunity that Sol used to defeat Ariels too. The beam of magic reached its target, but unfortunately that wasn't enough to accomplish the fusion due to Justice's subconscious memories of her trauma preventing it. They required a energy of even greater capacity bigger amount of energy for Jack-O' to complete the merger. After Third King Daryl's intervention to kill Sol, Justice and Jack-O', Paradigm fires the Saint Oratorio once again and with Axl's help, Sol catches the massive beam of energy with his Junkyard Dog MK III and maximizes it with his Dragon Install. This allows him to force the merge between Jack-O' and Justice. Gameplay See: Dr. Paradigm's Tribe Powers & Abilities For what it can be seen of his prowess in Guilty Gear 2: Overture, Dr. Paradigm can shoot different types of spells often represent as green blasts of energy from his book and also summon his Assistant Bonnie that amplifies these spells and set explosives for Paradigm to detonate. He can create barriers known as Aegis that can reflect projectiles and was able to undo the Gear Resonance Spell placed on his fellow Gears. But, other than that his full potential in battle is still unknown. He has also devised several new Theories/Spell Formulas from his research on the the Backyard that exist well outside the standard 12 Steps of Magic. He also created his Research Scores based on his examination of the Cube, Magic Notes that are so powerful that they can easily rival and even exceed the Six Forbidden Magics. Musical Themes *'Intellect, Reason, and the Wild' - Guilty Gear 2: Overture Character Quotes See: [[Dr. Paradigm/Quotes|'Dr. Paradigm Quotes']] References and Allusions ... Trivia * As an aquatic Gear, he originally created a magic bubble of water to allow him survive on land, however Sin suggested that he simply use magic to breathe. Taking Sin's advice, Paradigm discovered that he could indeed live outside of his water shield and has not used it since. External Links ... References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Guilty Gear 2 Characters Category:Masters